<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reylo carol  (Reylo microfic collection - December 2020) by Takekurabehime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448894">A Reylo carol  (Reylo microfic collection - December 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime'>Takekurabehime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Twitter: reylomicrofics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my brilliant English skills, I had to heavily edit my original collection, hence there are some changes in form (but not in content) of some of the stories. Even thought is quite not Christmas anymore, I really hope I wrote something you might consider enjoyable. Have a really belated Reylo Christmas (76% sure I made some mistakes in the notes too).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reylo carol  (Reylo microfic collection - December 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my brilliant English skills, I had to heavily edit my original collection, hence there are some changes in form (but not in content) of some of the stories. Even thought is quite not Christmas anymore, I really hope I wrote something you might consider enjoyable. Have a really belated Reylo Christmas (76% sure I made some mistakes in the notes too).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Ice</em> </b>
</p><p>Ben had been warned by his people that the Ice Queen was more beautiful than any mortal woman he had ever seen. He had also been told that her cruelty was comparable only to her beauty: she was a powerful witch that knew no compassion or kindness. </p><p>So he prepared for any battle may have come, wearing his best armor and bringing his strongest axe.</p><p>What he stood in front of her throne, though, he wasn’t ready to face what he saw: a graceful creature with a kind smile. </p><p>She looked fragile, almost as she was made of ice, but when she spoke, her voice was warm and welcoming.</p><p>Her name was Rey and she had spent so many years alone because she didn’t look like any other creature and humans didn’t trust her.</p><p>When her voice broke, like small shattered glasses, Ben felt something breaking in himself too, and he realized that he should have brought flowers instead of an axe. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Merry</em> </b>
</p><p>Ben had been standing for a while outside Rey’s room, fidgeting the small, blue box in his hands.</p><p>It was the first Christmas he spent with her and he wanted everything to be perfect.</p><p>But he was Ben Solo and a Skywalker: it was his fate to get in trouble.</p><p>Hopefully she would have liked his present.</p><p>Hopefully she would have accepted his feelings.</p><p>Hopefully he wouldn’t forget how to breathe and to say “Hi”.</p><p>When she opened the door, Ben completely forgot what language he spoke.</p><p>Rey looked at him, confused by his silence. </p><p>Stupid and awkward, he nodded toward the little box and mumbled something that, hopefully, sounded like “Merry Christmas Rey”</p><p>When the young woman realized how red his ears were and how black his eyes had become, she didn’t even bother to open the present. Instead she jumped at his neck and kissed him tenderly, only a little bit shy. </p><p>And she mumbled back something that, hopefully, sounded like “Merry Christmas Ben”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Light</em> </b>
</p><p>What was a miracle? Rey didn’t know, but that night she woke up because of a gentle whisper in her ear:“You must follow the Northern Lights”. </p><p>So she ran into the night after a hope that was made of blue, green and stars.</p><p>When she reached the brightest one, he was there.</p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p>Ben was there, alive, smiling at her.</p><p>She runs to him or him to her or maybe both. Their kisses wiped the tears away, and they hugged each other's hearts.</p><p>In that moment Rey realized that she was holding a miracle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Elf</em> </b>
</p><p>“I will kill you” Rey held her grip on the dagger as firmly as she could, trying to not let fear overcome her. Ben Solo might have been the Elf prince everybody dreamed to get married to, but the last Palpatine princess wasn’t going to be bedded by the last Skywalker.</p><p>Ben, her <em> husband </em>, was trying to hide his smile, which made Rey wish she was holding a sword instead of a dagger.</p><p>“Never thought the fierce Rey Palpatine would have been so scared of her first wedding night”.</p><p>She became redder than the crackling fire: “I - I am not afraid! I simply despise you! You Skywalkers are so - so hateful!”</p><p>Ben, in a last minute attempt of chivalry, tried to not burst into laughs, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts, making Rey fume: how she wished for a sword! </p><p>Then he moved close to her, so, so close, and she could have easily hurt him and he could have easily unharmed her, but none of this happened.</p><p>Instead, her husband unfastened his robes and stood naked in front of her “Then, would you let me show you how lovely I can be?” His voice was low, dark and sweeter than honey.</p><p>She bit her lips, nodding just a little, not wanting to give in, wanting to give in, and hoping he wouldn’t notice it.</p><p>
  <em>But he did.</em>
</p><p>Ben leaned towards her and when their lips met, Rey’s dagger fell to the ground, and so did her clothes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Gift</em> </b>
</p><p>“We used to have the most ostentatious Christmas parties on Chandrila, but I never really enjoyed them” he says while kissing her temples with care, as if he was afraid to hurt her.</p><p>“It is not that I wasn't having fun, or that I didn't receive beautiful presents,” he kisses her forehead, her cheeks, and the tip of her nose “But none of that made me happy. They were expensive, rare, and thoughtful. But none of what I really wanted, what could have really made me happy.” Ben was looking into Rey' eyes, naked skin on naked skin, their hearts beating against each other.</p><p>“Now I know that you,” their lips brushed and, finally, they breathe each other's souls “you are my most precious gift.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gather</em> </b>
</p><p>Sat in front of a crackling fire Rey watched the snowflakes silently falling down outside the window. Inside the house, gathered around a delicious dinner, her newfound family was singing Christmas carols. </p><p>They were so tone deaf!</p><p>Giggling, she searched for his hand.</p><p>
  <em> Ben's hand.  </em>
</p><p>He was sitting next to her with sparkling eyes and a little bit of cocky smile. He held her hand and gently brought it to his mouth: Ben kissed each one of her fingers like they were made of glass, of diamond.</p><p>He loved them all, her fingers. But that night, he seemed to love the most the ring's one. Rey felt her eyes burn and she knew it wasn't because of the fire’s heat. </p><p>So that was how Christmas felt like.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jingle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The jingle of the bells woke her up. In the distance she could see a sleigh pulled by a beautiful black stallion: it flew weightless between the snowflakes and the trees hidden by the heavy snow. </p><p>Rey stood up on her trembling legs, frozen and hungry but still undefeated. She had been travelling for too long and too far to give up. </p><p>The sleigh was grandiose, a nobleman’s one for sure. Maybe she could have stolen it. Or maybe she would have been lucky and met a nobleman in title and heart, who would have offered her bread and a crust of cheese. Rey didn't indulge too much in those thoughts, though; she knew they were the fantasies of silly girls: she had heard the stories about how noblemen treated peasant girls like her if they crossed their paths. </p><p>Still, it was too late for running away now: the sleigh was already close, and she could barely stand on her feet. </p><p>When the horse stopped abruptly in front of her, she gasped in surprise: sat on a bench covered in red silk and gold, there was a tall figure covered in black. When it spoke, it was with a deep voice, cold as ice itself “Why do you wonder in this forest, child? Don't you know it is forbidden? Do you want to upset the gods?” </p><p>Ah, she had heard the stories about the ancient creatures hidden in the woods: powerful, mischievous beings ruled by the capricious god of winter. But Rey couldn't bother less about fairy tales: she had real life to handle; it was already more than enough. </p><p>And that “child” really got on her nerves. </p><p>“If you are that scared, my lord, why are you wondering here yourself? Maybe you should follow your own advice”. </p><p>The cloaked man didn’t reply, and Rey realized that it wasn't a good idea for a starved farm girl like her to challenge a nobleman, no matter how angry he made her. </p><p>But if she expected him to leash on her, she couldn’t have been more wrong: he took off his elegant gloves revealing hands as white as snow and then, reaching for her. She knew she should have moved away, but she found she didn't want to. </p><p>“Don't worry child, I am never going to hurt you”.</p><p>His voice was suddenly warm and comforting, like being in front of a fireplace, and when his fingertips brushed her skin, a light exploded in her: somehow, she knew he was looking through her mind, searching through the memories of her miserable life in poverty, her escape from Plutt, her stubborn attempts of survival in the forest. </p><p>When he finished, Rey felt good, like a weight had been lifted up from her shoulders.</p><p>“Tell me, my lady, what do you want?”</p><p>His voice was so comforting. It didn’t make any sense, but Rey was sure, without any doubts, she could have trusted him: “I want a home”. </p><p>“Good” he said, taking off his hood. Rey's mind completely shut down: in front of her there was a prince, a king, with raven hair and unnatural gold eyes. </p><p><em>The eyes of a god. </em> </p><p>He kneeled in front of her offering his hand “Because I want a wife”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Wrapping</em> </b>
</p><p>“What's that?!” Rey's eyes were so full of wonder that it seemed they were bigger than her face. Ben slouched, a little embarrassed: Rey caught him off guard while he was wrapping her very expensive Christmas present.</p><p>“Uh... Your present?” </p><p>Surprise colored her face and she reached for the gift in Ben’s hand - Or not. </p><p>She caught the sparkling wrapping paper decorated with golden stars and held them tightly, as if it was made of gold: “Thank you Ben! It's so beautiful!”</p><p>The young man was speechless, but he couldn't explain to Rey the truth, not when she was giggling hugging the paper. </p><p>Instead, he smiled at her, maybe even more than Rey to the wrapping paper  “You are welcome Rey. Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Scarf</em> </b>
</p><p>“Today is way, way too cold for this stupid scarf!” </p><p>Ben looked at Rey's “stupid scarf” pitifully: time had worn it out and, whatever was the original color, now it was of a depressing grey. </p><p>He tightly grabbed the box in his bag: inside there was a new, beautiful, silky, blue scarf. </p><p>He should have given Rey his present, but even simply thinking of talking to her, made Ben’s mouth go dry: why wasn't he as smooth as Dameron in this type of thing? </p><p>He looked at Rey: she was rubbing her hands, reddened and ruined by the cold. Impulsively, he grabbed them: they were small, callous, and he wanted to kiss each one of the cracks on her skin. She looked at him confused, her eyes round and her cheeks aflame. Maybe not because of the cold.</p><p>“Ben, what-”</p><p>“Maybe I can warm you up” And he kissed her, sweet, long, hot. </p><p>When it was over, he looked at Rey again, and this time he was sure she wasn't red because of the cold. </p><p>“Uh - If that wasn’t enough to warm you up, I also have a scarf”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Chocolate</em> </b>
</p><p>“You need to be bolder,” said Poe.</p><p>“She is never going to understand it by herself, you know how she is, mate!” said Finn.</p><p>Easy for them to talk like that: his friends were social butterflies, charming, confident men that never had a single dating problem in all their lives. But Ben was different: he was shy, introvert, awkward. He never knew how to approach girls. And Rey was definitely one. </p><p>He was sitting right in front of her while she was busy stuffing her face with chocolate, and he was contemplating some mysteries of life such as how to declare your love without looking dumb,  when the epiphany came: he stole from Rey the last piece of chocolate, the one he knew she wanted to savor the most.</p><p>“Wha - Ben!” Rey pouted and Ben swallowed, hopefully, courage, and then put the chocolate in his mouth “If you want it back so badly, you can try and take it”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>